fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiley
Wiley (ワイリー Wairī) is a Volpex from Centim Forest, Pergrande Kingdom who was tamed by Lana del Creme. He is capable of using Form Change Magic. Wiley is a Main Character in Grande. Appearance Normal Form Wiley is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. He has brown/purple eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. Nature Form In his nature form, Wiley is a mammalian quadruped whose distinguishing features are its lithe body structure and vegetation that protrudes from its body. Its body is tan with dark brown paws. Its tail and ears are stylized to resemble torn and tattered leaves. Besides the leaf-like ears and tail, there are a multitude of smaller leaves growing from its body; leaves grow out from the knee joint areas on the forelegs and hind legs, its chest and its back. A larger curled leaf grows from the middle of its forehead and is the same soft-green color of all the other leaves. It has the body structure which incorporates traits of a fox, but shares many cat like qualities, as well as plant-like characteristics. Personality Normal Form Wiley is a very curious animal, often sticking his nose into places they don't belong. It is because of this curiosity that he decided to let Lana tame him. He is rowdy and loves playing rough with others, despite them not wanting to. He hates getting his fur brushed, but loves battling. He is almost transparent when it comes to his emotions, noticeable by watching his tail. Wiley has a bit of a sassy personality as well, hating self-doubt. Being adamant on things is something he prides himself on, so he has no trouble headbutting some sense into Lana when she needs the push. Nature Form While in Nature Form, Wiley is a serious battler who doesn't have time for games. On guard at all times, he calmly watches the battlefield and his opponent. His determination to win is fueled by his intense desire to protect his loved ones. Wiley is wiser in Nature Form, being able to chain attacks and conserve energy efficiently. Magic and Abilities Magic Form Change Magic: As a Volpex, Wiley has an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows him to adapt to many different kinds of environments through the use of Form Change Magic. Normal Form * Super Headbutt (スーパーずつき Sūpā zutsuki): Wiley focuses Eternano into his head and his legs. Using the extra strength, Wiley jumps, launching himself at his target and rams his skull into their's. This skill could potentially break a rock, but has heavy recoil as Wiley suffers head damage which consists of dizziness, painful headaches, or memory loss. Nature Form * Photo Bomb (写真爆弾 Shashin bakudan): Gathering solar power from the sun, Wiley focuses the energy into a sphere in front of his nose, growing bigger as he collects more energy. Once the solar sphere is to his liking, he can fire it off with the force of a cannonball. * Sunbathe (日光浴 Nikkōyoku): Wiley's leaves stretch out, acting as solar panels so he can recharge. He has to remain stationary to use this skill. * Leaf Knight (リーフナイト''Rīfunaito''): Wiley's head leaf sharpens and glows green. It is able to cut through steel. * Air Purification (空気浄化 Kūki jōka): By sleeping under patches of sun light, Wiley can purify the air around him. * Mirror Image (鏡像 Kyōzō): By manipulating the light around him, Wiley is able to create delicate copies of himself and/or another image. The copies created can be broken by the weakest attack. * Sun Flash (サンフラッシュ Sanfurasshu): Wiley converts his magical power into light and projects a bright bubble of light creating an experience similar to looking at the sun. * Leaf Hero '(リーフヒーロー ''Rīfuhīrō): An excess amount of energy is expelled out of Wiley's body, allowing him to mold his magic power into wings and strengthen his head leaf so that it can cut diamond. This is an advanced spell and very costly. '''Abilities Enhanced Smell: While he can't smell as far as other Volpex, Wiley's nose can pick apart any smell he encounters. He uses this to familiarize himself with the surrounding area and he helps Lana with her baking. His nose can also pick up the intentions of people. Enhanced Hearing: Wiley's large Volpex ears allow him to hear the smallest of things hundreds of feet away. His hearing, when focused, ranges up to about a mile. Night Vision: Despite not being nocturnal, Wiley has the uncanny ability of seeing well in the dark. It is not known how he can do this as a Volpex, but some suggest it's because of his strange genetic structure. Enhanced Speed: Having four legs and being physically fit, Wiley has clocked speeds of 30 mph. Enhanced Reflexes: Wiley is able to react in split-seconds. His ability to dodge almost instinctively may be a permanent evolution technique passed on by his ancestors. Weaknesses Durability: Do to his small size, in his regular form, Wiley can take a few strong hits without being knocked unconscious. Curiosity: Wiley's curiosity often gets the better of him. Due to smelling being one of the only ways he can remember things, he often smells anything and everything. Wiley also likes exploring and learning new things. Everything outside of Centim Forest is new to him and to him, new means safe until it attacks. Storyline Trivia * Wiley's name comes from Wild and Riley. * Wiley's appearance and abilities are based off Eevee's, a Pokemon. Category:Volpex Category:Magical creatures Category:Magic Creatures Category:Greenvivillon Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Male